Hold To Love
by ERdoc911
Summary: What happens when love comes knocking on your door.


Chapter 1: Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway, shape, or form own the name "In A Heartbeat," or any of the characters in the show. As far as I know they are the property of the Disney Corp.

Chapter 1: Discovery

Tyler Connell walked quickly to his next class at Kingsport High School. He was already running late because his car had overheated on the way to school. He walked into the as quietly as he could, but was unable to escape the scrutiny of his teacher.

"Mr. Connell, I see you have finally decided to join us," his teacher said cold.

"I'm sorry sir, I had some car trouble," Tyler said sitting down next to Jamie Wait.

"Fine. Don't let it happen again,"

After class Tyler and Jamie started talking. They were good friends from being in the same rig on the Kingsport EMS squad.

"Boy, was he mad," Jamie said as they walked to study hall.

"He didn't seem that mad," Tyler replied grabbing some books from his locker.

"You just don't know him I guess," Jamie said shrugging his shoulders.

The rest of the day went without incident. Tyler decided to go home real quick and get washed up before going to the station for his shift. He also didn't want to be alone with Jamie for the hour before everyone showed up. He was feeling very confused about his feelings for Jamie recently. He had always liked Jamie, but now he was getting these weird feelings whenever he was around him. Tyler finished and head for the station. When he got there he found Jamie in the back doing a rig check.

"Hey Tyler. What's up?" Jamie asked casually as he continued writing.

"Not much. You?" Tyler asked trying to sound casual even though his heart had begun to race slightly.

"Not much. Just doing a rig check. Oh, by the way, Hank and Val called and said they were going to be late," Jamie said getting out of the ambulance.

"That's fine," Tyler replied.

"Are you alright?" Jamie asked noticing how uncomfortable Tyler was.

"I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind,"

"If you ever need to talk just let me know,"

"Thanks. Maybe later,"

Jamie went to get the supplies for the rig and Tyler went along to help. As they were putting the supplies in the rig, Tyler noticed that Jamie was staring at him. What Tyler didn't know was that Jamie was having the same feeling toward him as he was having toward Jamie. Once Val and Hank arrived they radioed dispatch that they were in service. They got there first call shortly after. They ended up having a very busy shift. Afterward, because it was Friday they all decided to go to a local restaurant, and hang out for a while. At the restaurant Jamie pulled Tyler aside to talk with him.

"Is everything alright with you? I've noticed that you're acting funny around me," Jamie said with a worried look on his face.

"It's nothing," Tyler replied not able to look at Jamie.

"You tell me if something is bothering you, Tyler. And I know something is bothering you,"

"It really is nothing,"

"Well, I have something to tell you," Jamie began, looking nervous.

"What is it?" Tyler asked looking concerned.

"I like you Tyler,"

"I like you too, Jamie,"

"I mean I like you as more than a friend," Jamie said looking frustrated and scared.

"So do I," Tyler replied smiling. Jamie quickly let out the breath he was holding and smiled

"You do!" Jamie asked relived.

"Yes,"

"This is great. But what are we going to tell Hank and Val?" Jamie asked looking worried again.

"Only what you feel comfortable telling them," Tyler replied.

"Do you think they will understand?"

"Of course. They're our friends,"

"I think we should tell them," Jamie said a little nervous.

"Do you want me to," Tyler asked hoping that might make Jamie feel better.

"Yes. You've known them longer than I have,"

"Alright, I'll tell them after we leave here,"

"Okay,"

Jamie and Tyler returned to the table and acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary. The four teens decided at about 11:00 that it was time to go home. Outside they all got in Hank's Jeep Grand Cherokee.

"Hank, Val, there is something I have to tell you,"

"What is it Tyler?" Val asked. She hoped it wasn't anything serious.

"I'm gay," Tyler said closing his eyes

"And so am I," Jamie said not wanting Tyler to do this by himself.

"Hey, that's cool with me," Hank said as he drove on.

"Val, what about you?" Tyler asked getting worried that she hadn't said anything.

"No wonder you have such good taste in clothes," Val said

"What?" Tyler replied not understanding what she meant until she started giggling. "So, you're cool then,"

"Of course. I mean it is kind of a surprise, but whatever makes you happy," Val replied. Val then turned to Jamie. "So are you two like dating now,"

"Well," Jamie began unsure of what to say.

"Yes we are," Tyler interjected.

"That is so cute," Val said

They all talked for a while more until Hank reached Val's house. After that it was only a few minutes before he had dropped Tyler and Jamie off.

To find out what happens next look for chapter 2 coming soon. Comments on the story, just write a review.


End file.
